A Little Bit of Chaos
by MoonAngelDancer
Summary: Eris, The Muse of Chaos, finally arrives at the steps of the League of Legends. Who is she and what will the Summoners find out about her? This is the League Judgement of my OC, planning to write a full-length story about her in the future. This is a sort of teaser...for now.
1. Judgement

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own League of Legends in any shape or form. LoL belongs to Riot.

**Author's Note:** This is the League Judgement of my original Champion. I created Eris sometime last year a few months after I started playing LoL. I plan to expand this to a full story sometime in the future, so this is sort of a teaser, more or less. I'm also guessing how they use dates in Valoran. When Eris enters the League, Lissandra is the latest champion.

For those who want to see what Eris looks like, I have a drawing of her in my deviantart profile**. **It also includes her kit and lore. Anyways, enjoy her League Judgement!

**Edit (5/29/2013)**: Rereading this, I remembered that Irelia's brother is named Zelos. To avoid confusion between Zelos and Eris's brother here, I have changed the latter's name.

O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O

**Candidate:** Eris Azaryl

**Date:** 26 May, 22 CLE

**Observation:**

She lowers her hood as she enters the Great Hall, her clothes covered with dust and grime, hair covering one side of her face. Though her body begged for rest, Eris forced herself to walk towards the massive double doors at the end of the hall, trying to hide her fatigue.

A Summoner had asked her if she wanted to rest first as she stood at the steps of the Institute of War and asked entry into the League. Curtly, she had refused. She did not want to wait any longer.

Brushing her fingers over the chakrams at her hips, Eris eyes the single sentence that was carved upon the doors.

_The truest opponent lies within._

Eris smirks and, straightening her robes, pushes the doors open and strides inside.

**Reflection:**

There was no remorse nor forgiveness in her eyes as stared down at the man lying before her. The metallic smell of blood wafted up her nostrils, but this time, Eris did not feel the euphoria or the pride of a job well done. There was no surge of excitement and no laughter escaped her lips.

No…This time, the only thing she felt was the unrelenting anger that pulsed through her veins.

All around her were the maimed bodies of the Azaryl family, most of them her own work. The others, the ones they had dispatched to eliminate her, were also among them, having been brought down by some of her brothers and sisters, but not before taking a few with them. It had been so easy to convince them to turn against they who hired them – of course she had to plant a little fear in them by discreetly taking out a few of them, but the promise of freedom and more gold than was promised to them was enough.

Years and years of service…and this was how they were to repay her.

The warehouse reeked of death. She was the last one standing. Well...not quite.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly at the man before her.

He glared at her, clutching his broken arm, his robes splattered with blood both his and not his own. Slowly, he dragged himself back, trying to put some distance between himself and Eris, but she smiled and walked towards him.

"Does it hurt, Agon?" she asked kneeling so she was face to face with him.

"Bitch," he spat.

Eris laughed. "I'm the one who should be throwing the insults here. First you poison Father's mind, then you turn the whole family against me, and now all you can say is "bitch"?" She patted his head. "Sweet little brother, you were always so cute."

"I only did what was right for the family," he said. "Father should've kept a collar on you. I guess he forgot that one day you would be beyond his control."

Her response was to whip out her already-bloody chakram and plunge into his leg. Agon howled in pain but he was too weak, too injured to fight her.

"You never were my favorite brother," she sneered. "Let me tell you this, you fucking brat, a few days ago I would've taken these and slashed my throat if Father asked me to. I trusted all of you. Even you, to an extent."

It was his turn to laugh. "Stupid big sister. Didn't Father always tell you not to trust anybody?"

"Yes, it seems in that I was mistaken." She pulled out the chakram and wiped it on his pants.

"Finish it," he snapped. "I know it makes you feel good to kill people. Father should've known he created a monster!"

"I've known that for years, Agon." She hung her chakram at her hips and turned her back on him. "But I'm not going to kill a little cowardly piece of shit like you. You don't deserve to die by my blades."

As she began to walk away, she suddenly felt the sharp sting of a blade burying itself in her back. Her eyes widened. No…this wasn't how it went, she thought. He was too weak to even move…he couldn't have…

As she fell to her knees, she heard Agon walking towards her. He knelt before her, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Why do you want to join the League, Eris?" he whispered.

The scene around them faded to darkness and the smell of death disappeared. Eris stared forward into space, not bothering to look at the Summoner who had taken the form of Agon.

"I wish to lend my services to a place where they would be deemed invaluable," she said softly. "I don't belong there. Not anymore. I came to Valoran knowing I have a place here."

"How does it feel, exposing your mind?"

The Summoner stood and she sat there for a moment before following suit. Then, she began to laugh

"Is it even my mind?" she asked. "He owned me then as you own me now. Nothing I have is my own. Not even my own mind. But I suppose that's the collar a monster must wear."

The Summoner left her then, and she found herself standing in the Institute of War. Eris smiled to herself. Monster or not, chained or not, the League was waiting.


	2. Author's Note

Okay guys, the story is now up as I type this. It's time for Eris to tell her story - who she is, where she came from, and what happens when she joins the League. Go to my profile and it's there, entitled "Dissonance." Enjoy! :)


End file.
